First Loves Are Forever
by Toharu
Summary: Kags&Inu,cute & in love.Inu breaks it off & gets with kik,kag finds kouga,after kik&inu split,he realizes he made a mistake by leaving kag.But will kag take him back?
1. Introduction

INTRO (please read to understand) Inuyasha- age 15(freshman) 

Kagome- age 15(freshman)

Kikyou- age 18(senior)

Miroku- age 16(Sophmore)

Sango- age 15(Freshman)

Kouga- age 16(sophmore)

Ayame- age 14(freshman)

Naraku- age18(senior)

Intasho- inus dad (41)

Shena- inus mom(40)

Kagura- kags mom (43)

Domie- kags dad (44)

Souta- kags little bro (10)

Shessomuru- inus older bro

Rin- shessie's friend

(A/N..This story is an actual story its bout one of my relationships. The characters for my life is:

inu- my ex-bf shawn

kag- me

kik- my exs-ex gf

mir- mine and shawns friend corey

san- mine and shawns friend sue (funny thing is she likes corey and vice versa so it works out.)

kou- my recent bf aaron(I still love him to)

aya- mine and shawns friend Kate

Nar- mine and aarons friend adam

Intasho- shawns dad mr.dwane

Shena- shawns mom Mrs. Tina(she hugs me every chance she gets)

Kagura- my mommy lynn

Domie- my daddy Edward

Souta- my little sis Shannon(I know shes a transie)

Shessie- shawns older brother travis(my sis is in love with him)

Rin- travis's friend amber(they secretly like each other but they still haven't admitted it yet)

I hope u like a story based on a true story so I hope u like the drama in my life


	2. Chapter1Morning Madien & shower monkey

**Chapter1 The morning maiden & the shower monkey**

This story takes place during high school and I made the name of the school up(Tenchi High School)

**With Kagome**

It was a bright beautiful day. First day of school and kagome was sleeping soundly in her bed until….beep….beep…..beep…."Good Morning Tokyo. It's a wonderful day outside and the current time is 6:45 am and its back to school for all kids in this city. Anyway right now the current temperature is.."

Kagome rolled over placing her hand on the off button silencing the overly peppy guy on the radio.She got out of bed stretching as she stood up looking out the window with a smile.

"Its so great, back to school, the sun shining and…" kag said getting cut off as her mother called her name from down stairs.

"Kagome huney..are you up yet?" her mom said from the foot of the stairs.

Kagome smiled even wider at the smell of breakfast, then listening closely enough to her stomach growl in agreement.

She made her way down stairs still in her pjs because the school bus didn't come until 7:15 and school didn't start til 7:35 so she figured she had time.

As she made her way from her room to the kitchen the smell grew stronger making her stomach ache from lack of food.

Soon as she came into the kitchen her mother had just set a plate onto the table at her seat. The plate had bacon, sausage, eggs and a piece of toast right next to the plate sat a glass of orange juice.(surprisingly that's exactly what I had on my first day of freshman year and its been a year and I still member it)

"Hi huney are you ready for your first day of high school?" her mother said sliding into the chair next to her with a plate almost like her own but instead of juice it was coffee.

"Im still scared what if the rumors of seniors beating up freshman is true?" kag said spooning a mouthful of eggs as she spoke then taking a sip of juice to help it wash down the eggs.

"im pretty sure those are just rumors huney, I don't think the teachers are gonna let that happen." Kagura said blowing her coffee in hopes not to burn her lips and took a swig then biting into a piece of buttered toast.(For whoever watches ed,edd,and eddy theres an eps. Where ed's covered in butter and he says "Eddy my dream has come true I AM BUTTERED TOAST!" hehe sorry back to the story.)

After a small silence kag looked at her mom. "Mom where's dad?" then listening heard the sound of the slower cutting off and answered her own queston.Her mom then looked at the clock and went to go wake up souta so he could eat and get dressed for his first day of 5th grade.

Souta stumbled into the kitchen mintues later, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sitting in a chair on the other side of kagome and opposite his mother. She then disappeared into the kitchen and put a plate and juice in front of him.

Her mother then looked back up at her watch and then looked at kagome.

"Huney its 6:55 and your bus comes at 7:15 and I also know that it usually takes you a long time to get dress so go get a shower and hurry up and gets dressed you don't want to miss the bus and me have to take you to school on your first day do you?"

Kagome looked at her mom then at the clock and wondered how long it took her mother to say that and how she could possibly think of that this early in the morning. Sighing in defeat she retreated up the stairs to the shower, since her mother already had a towel up there for her.

**With inuyasha**

" Inuyasha get up its time to get dressed for school" inus mother said while shaking her son awake since he had broke his alarm clock when it went off dismorning at 7:00.

He goaned and looked up at his mother with tired eyes. "MOMMY BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!" he said covering himself and his head with his silver comforter.His mother put he hands on her hips then thinking of the perfect thing to do, while a smile crept on to her lips.She ran out of the room and returned with a bowl of ice and water.

"Ok inuyasha maybe this will get you up" she said pouring the contents onto her sons head and bed.He jumped out of bed in a hurry in nothing but his black boxers and looked at his mother with angry eyes.

"Its your fault, you should have gotten out when I told you to" she smiled then walking out of his room with the bowl leaving her wet dog by himself.

Inuyasha then grabbed a towel and headed for his shower.He went into his bathroom and shredded his boxers placing them into his clothes hamper.

He turned the water on in his shower waiting for the water to warm up then jumped in.

He turned around letting his long silver hair get wet so he could brush the tangles out. He then grabbed his axe body wash and lathered himself up. In the process some one had snuck into his bathroom and flushed the toilet sending a rush of icy-cool water into the shower head and on inuyasha, who of which made a yelp and threw the shower curtain open and seeing a quick flash of silver and the door closed he wrapped a towel around his middle after turning the water off and went in to hot pursuit of the water monkey.

He ran down the hallway and into the kitchen seeing his parents and shessie sitting at the table eating breakfast and he looked at shessie who had and unmistakable smirk on his face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he said raising his voice at his brother.

"Do what?" he said casually

"flush the toilet, what else" inu said while his anger rose

"you have a mistake it wasn't me" he still said

"then who did it?" inu said growing ecstatic

Then as the bickering got the better of him. Intasho burst out laughing and laughed himself to tears.

"Ok inuyasha im sorry it was me" he said smiling

"What but I thought..shesssmuru..and he was smiling…" he looked at his father with confusion

"How was I suppose to get you out of the shower fast" he said getting back to eating his breakfast. Inuyasha shook his head then went back to his room to change for school, leaving a wet foot print trail behind him.

**I hope u like my first actual chappie and it was actually really easy to write so it was no problem but let me know what you guys think and just to let you know im not posten chappie 2 until I get at least 5 reviews so to bad (**knock,knock**..whos there…**angry readers**…angry readers who….**angry readers with…PITCHFORKS**)(shuts, locks door rest back against it then pitchfork goes through door above head….MOMMY!)**


	3. Chapter2 hentai and homeroom

**Chapter 2 Hentai and homeroom **

This story takes place during high school and I made the name of the school up(Tenchi High School)

With Kagome 

After the shower she picked out her clothes which was a camouflage green skirt that was mid thigh, a green shirt with the words army written across it that was also tight to show off her newly developed breast and then finished it off with black flip-flops. (that's one of the outfits I bought this year, its so cute)

After putting her hair into a pony tail with a black ribbon then putting on gray eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. She grabbed her purse and her small book bag and headed down stairs to catch the bus.

**With inuyasha**

He had went back to his room after drying off and then open his closet door to find some clothes.He picked out a black pair of baggy pants with red strips down the side and a red shirt.He then went to his drawer and pulled out a black and silver pair of boxers and a white wife beater.After getting dressed he pulled on a pair of back socks and black skater shoes. He grabbed a small pack then went to the garage where him and shessomuru got into shessomuros black F-150 and drove off to school.

**In the courtyard with kagome**

After she got off the bus she met up with her friends sango, miroku and ayame.

"Hey kagome OMG your outfit is so cute you gotta let me borrow it" sango said looking kagome up and down.

"Maybe if your nice to me" kag said with a smile then squeaked feeling a hand slid up her skirt, turning around she and sango both face a drooling miroku. They both got mad and smashed his head in.

Sango and Kagome then turned back around to talk to ayame.

"So ayame how was your summer?" kag said

"Great I guess but it was kinda boring" she said

"Oh ya sango..how did that date with miroku go?" kag and ayame looked at sangos blushing face

"well actually..we started to…" she started but then got cut into by somebody.

"Hey sango, hey ayame,….wait wheres miroku?" inuyasha said looking around, then to find an unconscious miroku as kagome and sango parted to reveal him.

"Who did you try to molest now?" he said bending down to his eye level.

"Well I wouldn't really call it molest but her" he said pointing to kagome, who was not paying attention and was carrying a conversation with sango and ayame.

At that moment when inuyasha looked at her his heart skipped a beat. Her long black hair, midnight eyes, curvy figure, and long slender legs. Kagome then looked around feeling someone looking at her and looked down at inuyasha's golden orbs staring back at her. Slowly without realizing it he had stood up and had taken a couple of steps forward closer to her.

"hi…i..m…inu…y..a..s.sh..a" he tried to studder out.She look at him then put her hand toward him.

"Hi inuyasha.. Im…" BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP She was saying until the school bell rang causing her to jump and grab her things.

"Sorry inuyasha we'll talk later" she said waving at a shocked hanyou.

"Wait, I never got your name?" he said finally getting his voice back. But she was to far away and never heard him.

"Damn it" he cursed Then the principle yelled out across the court yard

"You better get to class young man, Don't want to be later on your first day do you?"

"No Sir" inuyasha said then started up the stairs to his homeroom class to get his schedule for his other classes.

**With kagome**

She entered her homeroom class 754 about 2 minutes before the bell rang. She sat at the desk that had her schedule on the desk which was in the 3rd row 2nd seat. She looked at her schedule and it said:

Kagome Higurashi, age 15, grade 9th, homeroom 0754 on the top then on the side it listed

1st period – algebra1 honors- room number 234- Ms.Gibson

2nd period- homeroom- room number- 0754- ms. Kimble

3rd period- health- room number 0831- mr. Shudder

2nd lunch 11:30-12:07

4th period- English 1- room number 0361- ms. Foster

After looking at her schedule she sat and looked around the room, and then she went into her own little world and thought about inuyasha the golden eyed, doggie eared hottie she met earlier that day.

**With inuyasha**

He walked into the room and looked around to see miroku and sango sitting next to each other comparing schedules and then looked up to see inuyasha walk into their homeroom.

"Hey you sit over here next to me and miroku, inuyasha" sango said pointing to the desk in front of miroku and diagonal from sango.

He then took his seat and looked over his schedule it read:

Inuyasha Tasha, age 15, grade 9th, homeroom 0931 on top and on the side

1st period- Biology- room number 0632- Mr. Maltelshi

2nd period- homeroom- room number 0931- Ms.Salumi

3rd period- physical fitness- room number 0112(gym)- Coach Brevik

3rd lunch 12:07-1:18

4th period- English 1- room number 0361- Ms.Foster

**Gotta love miroku right hehe ok like I said before 5 reviews before I can post another chappie k (**knock,knock**..whos there?….**angryreaders**…yipes..i aint fallen for that again..shuts METAL DOOR**

**haha…**we will find a way to get through**…whatever walks off)**


	4. Chapter 3 Girl talk and my new friend

**Chapter 3 Girl Talk and my new friend**

With kagome 

After 10 minutes of drooling over the new guy she met, the bell rang and she proceeded to her first period. But she was kinda upset that none of her friends were in her homeroom and hoped that somebody was in her next class which was algebra1 honors with ms. Gibson.

With inuyasha He left his homeroom at the sound of the bell and walked into his next class which was biology with Mr. Maltelski. 

He looked around and found that he had no one he new which made him fell a little sad and he just took the first seat near the window.

At that moment kouga had walked in and sat behind inuyasha.He tapped his shoulder and asked a question "he buddy do you mind moving your big head its in my way" Inuyasha then turned around and looked at the guy.He was kinda tall but not as tall as him and he had a black head band, black pants and a white shirt on, he also he long black hair in a pony tail.

"Why don't you just move your ass then" inuyasha said turning around and placing ipod headphones in his ears then went back to looking out the window.

Kouga sat there knowing him and this guy wouldn't be getting along this semester.

With kagome 

She sat in the seat in the back of the room then looked to the door for some friendly faces. Then right before the bell rang Ayame ran into the room letting out a breath that she was holding long enough to pick up speed to get to class sooner.

She looked around then spotted Kagome in the back and headed toward the back of the room to the left of her. She then hasted plopped into the seat to the left of kagome and smiled a tired smile at her.

"OMG, I cant believe I actually have somebody in my class", "I was getting scared" kagome said

"I know, I didn't have anybody in my home room either" ayame said then facing the teacher as she started to speak

"Welcome to a brand new school year and to all the freshman, its nice to meet you" she spoke sweetly "Now I have some pa…"Then the door opened and a girl walked in. She was tall had long black hair, cold icy-blue eyes, and she was very pale. She dressed like a slut though she had a super short red skirt, a tight white shirt with a slit deep enough to see her breast peek up from the shirt that had red cherries on it, and a pair of red flip-flops to match it.

"Well hello did you lose your way or something, your kinda late..but I'll excuse you since it's the first day" the teacher said nicely " Can I ask your name" she looked at the girl

"Kikyou….Kikyou Bachen" she said coldly

"Well kikyou do you have a schedule so I can see if your suppose to be here" kik shook her head and handed the piece of paper to the teacher.

"ummm kikyou it says here that you're a senior right?" she looked a her questionably

"Yes" she said

"Why are you in a freshman class now?"

"because my freshman year I failed algebra" kik explained

"oh alright then …you can sit over there next to her" she said pointing to kagome "huney what is your name"

"Kagome Higuarshi" kag said sweetly

"ok you can still over there next to kagome" Kikyou walked swiftly to the seat right of kagome and sat down. "ok like I was saying I have some papers to hand out to you and I need them signed and returned tomorrow alright" the teacher said passing the papers out.

With inuyasha 

Inuyasha was silently sleeping when the bell rang but since he had his earphones in he didn't hear it. Then the teacher looked over at him and shook him slightly.

"Inuyasha you need to get to your next class the bell just rang" he said shaking him

He jerked awake to find the once full class empty and people in the hallways.

"Bye see ya tomorrow" inuyasha said getting up and running to his 3rd period class which was physical fitness in the gym

**with kagome and ayame**

" so whats your next class ayame" kagome said

"ummm…hold on" she said pulling out her schedule " oh ya ummm physical fitness with coach brevik..whats yours?"

"Health with mr.shudder" kagome said then looking at the clock as the time seemed to have flown as they were talking

"Wow, look what time it is" kagome said pointing to the clock " we have like 5 minutes til the bell rings"

"oh well time fly's when your having fun right" ayame said smiling

"sure I guess so" then they both laughed "I wonder how everyone else is?" kagome said

"I don't know ..but I think we should have a little get together today after school at someones house so we can talk to each other bout everything today."ayame said " wait my parents are both working late to day so we can have it at my house" ayame smiled really big

"Awesome then if I see anybody then ill tell them..wait who is it all gonna be?" kagome said

"well theres me, you, miroku, sango,……and inuyasha I guess" ayame thought until when she said inuyasha she seen a blush creeping onto kagomes face "wait you like inuyasha don't you?" ayame grinned

"ahh…wait….no…I barely know him" kagome studdered out

"ok then ill make sure to invite him" ayame said laughing

Then as they continued talking the bell rang and the girls separated and went their own ways

Hehe I love being evil ok u know the drill 5 reviews or no posting 

**(my metal door is still keeping readers at bay)**


End file.
